


Everyday is a Honeymoon With You (A Peraltiago/Brooklyn Nine-Nine One Shot Collection)

by jramsperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Peraltiago - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jramsperaltiago/pseuds/jramsperaltiago
Summary: One shots, short stories and post-episode fic about Peraltiago (Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago) on Brooklyn Nine-Nine!Leave requests either here in the comments, on my wattpad (my user is cantresist_jrams) or on tumblr (my user is phxntom-pain)DISCLAIMER: characters all belong to Brooklyn Nine Nine the TV Show, unless otherwise stated :)





	1. HalloVeen Post-Ep One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so this is my new project; a Peraltiago one shot book! yay! please let me know what you guys think about the things i post and yeah i look forward to hearing your thoughts and taking your requests and hopefully doing them justice. okay enough of me rambling, enjoy this post episode little piece i wrote for HalloVeen aka, when Jake proposes to Amy!!
> 
> enjoy loves!
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER: i don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters****
> 
> ~Cris xoxo

"I decided to ask Amy to marry me all on my own on April 28th"

The words rang in Amy's head ever since her fiancé had said them at the bar three hours ago. Let's be real, neither of them were drunk, but they are also cops so driving under any influence was not something either of the two would consider. The cab ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. Amy had her head resting against Jake's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her body.

After five more minutes, the cab pulls up to the front of their apartment building. Amy pays the driver, it's the least she can do considering how Jake is with money and the fact that he had just bought her a ring too. As the cab driver takes off, Jake takes Amy's hand in his and leads her towards the front door of their apartment building. He holds the door open for her and they both enter.

Amy is still leaning up against Jake's side when he pulls out his key and unlocks their front door, leading her inside. He gives her a small kiss as he reaches behind her and shuts the door. "I love you, Jake Peralta." She whispers against his lips. "I love you, Amy Santiago." He says and gives her another soft kiss.

When they both pull apart, Amy heads to the bedroom to get changed while Jake heads into the kitchen to grab a couple of wine glasses and the fancy bottle of red wine Charles had gifted them when Jake had finally been released from prison.

When he entered the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat, as it usually did when he saw the love of his life. She was pulling back the bedsheets on their bed, while wearing no more than one of his old NYPD shirts that came down to just below her thigh. "God, you are beautiful." Jake says quietly as he heads over to his night table and puts down the bottle and glasses. "Hmmm I love you so much." Amy says and pulls him in for another kiss. "And I love you so much too." Jake replies. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and joined his fiancee in bed.

After their second glass of wine each, Amy smiled up at Jake from her position of her head resting on his chest. He looks down at her, still in awe of how lucky he truly is to have this amazing woman in his life. "Yes?" He smirks at her. "I was just thinking....you said you decided to marry me on April 28th....how did I not notice the change in you that night." She smiles. "Change?" He asks, clearly intrigued as to where she was headed with this. "Yeah....at first I didn't notice it. But now, after you told me that was when you decided to marry me, I realized that you were different that night. I caught you smiling at me more than once before we went to bed and I also noticed you held onto me a little differently when we fell asleep. Your hand was wrapped a bit lower on my waist than usual and you were tracing your finger along my stomach and hip; something you only do when you finally figure something out that has been bothering you for a while. I thought it was just a case....turns out I was wrong, and I've never been happier being wrong in my entire life." She says and kisses his bare chest softly, absently tracing the outline of his ribcage with her finger.

"I love you, Ames." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Jake." She said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck even further. She was exhausted, but she was too happy to sleep. Jake Peralta had asked her to marry him. She was going to be his wife in less than a year and she couldn't be happier.

"I can hear you thinking babe, go to sleep." She can hear the smile in his voice as he says this. "I'm just thinking about how I absolutely cannot wait to be your wife." She replies and leans up from her spot on his chest, to kiss the bottom of his jaw. "I can't wait for you to be my wife either darling." Jake slurs sleepily, planting one final lazy kiss to the top of Amy's head before finally succumbing to sleep.

Amy angled her gaze up towards the love of her life and his gorgeous sleeping face. "I love you, Jacob Peralta." She whispered to her sleeping fiancé before snuggling herself deeper into Jake's embrace and letting sleep consume her as well as she drifted off happily in the arms of her one and only.


	2. Safe House Post-Ep One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i wrote for a prompt i saw one-of-the-dreamers post on tumblr that they wanted written, so i did just that!
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER: i don't own the show or characters****
> 
> ~Cris xoxo

When Jake, Captain Holt and Kevin arrived back at the precinct after their near death experience, the rest of the squad was anxiously awaiting their arrival in the bullpen. The second the three men stepped off the elevator, there was an audible sigh of relief and pure joy spread across the faces of their coworkers.

The men said their hellos and then Kevin and Holt excused themselves into Holt's office to have a private conversation. As the rest of the squad dispersed and got ready to head to Shaw's bar for a celebratory drink, Jake sat down on the corner of Amy's desk as she packed up her bag. "Ames, you okay?" Jake asked her, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her beautiful face. "I'm fine...." She trailed off. "I know that tone...what's bothering you babe?" He asked.

She didn't respond. She got up from her desk chair, took his hand in her own and lead him towards the evidence locker. "Ames, babe, I know we haven't done this in months but, the evidence locker, really babe?" He smiles, and then realizes how tense she looks and his smile fades and he becomes serious. "Ames, what's wrong?" He asks, much more seriously this time. "I am so angry at you for going into that dangerous situation alone." She says, not meeting his gaze fully. He can tell by her tone of voice that she is not truly upset at him, but is rather speaking out of fear of losing him. "Amy, I had no time to wait for backup, Murphy and his men were going to kill Captain Holt." Jake says. "Jake, you could've died in there! Please tell me you were at least wearing a vest?" She pleads.

He averts his gaze to his feet and she knows he wasn't wearing one. "Jacob Peralta!" She raises her voice. "Ames, babe, I am so sorry for making you worry and for being a bit reckless but, I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving your side." He says and steps closer to her. "I love you so much." She says as she pulls him into her for a long, much needed hug and soft kiss. "I love you so much too." He replied and kissed her once more before they broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together.

"Now, how about we go celebrate with our team and then call it an early night and head home for our own celebration." Jake says with a small smirk. "Lead the way, Detective Peralta." Amy smiled. He smiled and linked their arms together, planting one final kiss on her head and leading her out of the evidence room and towards the elevator.

Two hours later, Jake and Amy are making their way around to say goodbye to their friends before calling it a night and heading home. The two had been inseparable all night; Jake always had his arm around her and she was always tucked into his side. When they finished saying their goodbyes, the two left the bar and drove home. Neither one was intoxicated, although Amy was slightly tipsy while Jake had been deemed dd for the night so he hadn't had any alcohol.

When they finally arrived home, both Jake and Amy headed off to get changed for bed. Jake had just finished brushing his teeth and entered into the bedroom to find Amy facing away from his side of the bed. This was unusual because Amy always started out as the big spoon and somewhere in the night their positions would switch.

Jake crawled into bed next to her. "Ames, you good?" He asked, leaning over to kiss the exposed skin of her shoulder. "You could've died....I could've lost you." She says through her tears. He pulls her into his strong arms and kisses the top of her head softly. "Ames, babe, I'm so sorry. I promise I will be more careful. I love you." He says and kisses the top of her head as she soaks his t-shirt with tears. "I love you too. I'm sorry I was so upset. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you, Jake." She says as she wipes her tears away and snuggles into him deeper. "I love you so much, Amy Santiago." He whispers to her. "And I love you so much, Jake Peralta." She says into his chest as she dozes off peacefully.

His last coherent thought as he let's himself give in to sleep and get lost in the beautiful scent of her hair that is splayed out on his chest is; how did he manage to get so lucky....he had everything he's ever wanted, right there cuddled into him sound asleep.

In the morning, when she wakes up well before him, she can't help but smile at the feeling of waking up in Jake's arms again. She had missed him so much while he was on the op and then he had pulled one of his insane 'Jake likes to think he's in Die Hard' stunts and almost got himself killed. She mentally scolds herself for going back to that thought. He's here, in bed with her and everything is going right again.

She lays there peacefully until he finally begins to wake up about twenty minutes later. "Morning Ames." He smiles groggily and kisses her lips softly yet sloppily because he was still half asleep. "Morning babe." She replies, giving him an equally as sloppy and from there it only intensified in the two's love for each other.

"I love you, Ames." Jake said in a breathy tone.

"I love you, Jake." She replies and joins their lips once more as he pulls her further into his embrace.


	3. Livz and Amez; Jake's Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to my best friend Clarissa!! i hope you like it!!
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters, except for their daughter, Olivia Rae Santiago-Peralta****
> 
> ~Cris xoxo

It is eight in the morning at the Santiago-Peralta house and it seems to be like every other morning. Today is Jake's turn to make sure their daughter, Olivia, is fed and ready for her day with Kira, the babysitter.

"Daddy, I gonna show Kira the picture we made yesterday and then I gonna make you a surprise and one for mommy too!" Olivia said excitedly as she ate her pancakes. Jake smiled at his daughter and took a bite of his own breakfast, "sounds like you've got a full day planned sweetie." Olivia nods and goes back to eating as Jake quickly gets up from the table to grab some food for Amy as he hears her coming into the kitchen.

"Morning angel." Amy says as she walks past her daughter and gives her a small kiss on the head. "Morning mama!" Olivia responds and continues her breakfast. "Morning babe." Jake smiles as he turns to face his beautiful wife. "Morning babe, can I talk to you for a second?" She motions with her head to the other room. He nods and follows her, the mug of coffee he was preparing for her still in his hands.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" He asks, handing her the mug. "Thank you. And no, Kira is sick, she can't babysit Liv today." Amy said and Jake could see the panic in her eyes. "Don't worry babe, we can try my mom. She loves spending time with her only grandchild." Jake smiles and takes out his cellphone as Amy kisses him and walks back into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

Five minutes later, Jake reenters the kitchen and gives Amy a sympathetic look. "She can't do it. I forgot she leaves for vacation tomorrow with her friends." Jake said. "Jake, babe, what do we do?" Amy said, the anxiety setting in. "We can just bring Liv with us. I mean as long as one of us stays at the precinct and works on desk duty, she'll be fine." He says. She looks as if she wants to argue but she's interrupted by the ding on her phone telling her it's time for them to leave for work. "Alright. I guess it's okay." She said and couldn't help but smile as she saw both her daughter and her husband's face light up with excitement.

Amy went to throw things in the car as Jake helped Liv get her shoes and jacket on. "Daddy, I wanna wear these!" She said excitedly as she picked up her sneakers that were a mini version of the ones Jake wears daily. He smiled and helped his daughter put on the shoes and tiny fake leather jacket that also matched his. He put his own shoes and jacket on and then lifted his daughter into his arms and headed out to the car.

He buckled Olivia into her carseat and threw himself into the passenger's seat, seeing as it was Amy's turn to drive them to work today. As soon as Jake's seatbelt was on, Amy pulled the car out of the driveway and drove them to the precinct.

When they pulled into the parking garage, it was seven minutes until their shifts started. Amy got out of the car and grabbed her purse as well as Olivia's diaper/toy bag as Jake grabbed his own bag and his daughter. He then laced his free hand with Amy's and they walked to the elevator and headed up to the bullpen.

When the elevator dinged, they all stepped off and headed to their desks, Olivia still secured in her father's arms. "Good morning Detectives." Captain Holt said as he walked by Jake and Amy's adjoined desks. He paused when he noticed the small human in Jake's lap. "And good morning to you, Miss Olivia. What brings you to the nine-nine?" He says. "Our sitter cancelled last minute and no one could fill in on time so here she is." Jake smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "That's alright, I hope you enjoy your day Olivia." Holt says and then disappears into his office.

"Daddy, can I play with this?" Olivia says as she leans forward and grabs the toy police car that Jake keeps on his desk. "Of course angel." He says and hands her the toy car and lifts her into the perp chair beside his desk.

The first hour of work flies by uneventfully. Other than the entire squad paying significant amounts of attention to the smallest Peralta, nothing else really happens until a quarter after ten.

Holt exits his office and walks into the bullpen. "Squad, I am going to need two detectives to work this new M-U-R-D-E-R case we just got in." Holt says, being careful because Olivia is quite smart for her age. "I'm in." Boyle says and gets up from his desk to go to Holt's office for the case briefing. "Perfect. Now, Santiago or Peralta, I am going to need one of you to team up with Boyle." Holt says. "Amez, you go. I know being on maternity leave was hard on you and you missed field work, so this is the least I can do." Jake smiles at his wife. "I'll do it, sir." Amy says. "Excellent. Please come to my office for the briefing." He said as he headed back to his office. "I love you." She whispers to Jake and Liv as she gets up from her desk and follows Holt into his office.

"Is mommy in trouble?" Olivia asks. "No baby. Mommy just has to go work for a bit outside, not at her desk. Remember, mommy's a hero and she stops all the bad guys." Jake smiles at his daughter. "Yeah, you and mama are the best polices in the whole world!" Liv smiles and raises her arms in exaggeration. "Thank you sweetie. Now, can you draw me a picture of our family while I do some work here?" He asks her as he hands her a few markers and some paper. She nods vigorously and begins her masterpiece as Jake does paperwork.

About forty-five minutes later, Liv is done her artwork and she is now ready for food. "Daddy! Can we eat something? I snacky!" She says loudly. Jake smiles at her use of one of his silly words and then he stands up and takes Liv's hand. "Of course my love, to the break room!" He says excitedly and leads her over there. When they enter the break room, Liv let's go of Jake's hand and climbs up onto the couch as her father heads over to the counter and grabs two chocolate chip cookies for each of them, an apple juice for Liv and a coffee for himself.

"What's that daddy?" She asks and points to his mug. "It's coffee, honey. It's for grown ups." He adds before she can ask for some. "But I wanna try it." She says. "When you're a bit older sweetie. Here, if it makes you sad, I won't drink it either." He smiles and gets up, dumping the coffee into the sink and then grabbing another apple juice for himself and sitting back down beside his daughter.

"What are we gonna do after snack daddy?" Olivia asks her dad excitedly. "Well Livz, I have to do a bit more work but maybe you can make a special picture for mommy." He smiles and kisses her head. "Okay, I love you daddy." She says and cuddles into Jake's chest. "I love you too sweetie." He replies and hugs her closer.

He never thought he would be good at this whole father thing seeing as he didn't exactly have the best role model however, he proved himself wrong. His daughter loves him and Amy never lets him so more than half a day without telling him he's an amazing father and that she and Liv are so lucky to have him in their lives.

He is shaken out of his thoughts by Liv extracting herself from his embrace and tugging on his hand to make him get up. "Let's go back to your desk! I wanna make mama that picture!" She says excitedly. "First, you need to throw those out, then we can go." He smiles and gestures to her now empty juice box and cookie package. "Okay." She says and throws it away then takes his hand and pulls him back to his desk.

It takes Liv just over an hour to finish her picture for Amy and in that time, Jake finishes a good chunk of his paperwork. Just as Liv is about to ask Jake if they can play a game, a uniformed officer comes in with a perp for the holding cell. The perp is intoxicated and therefore loud, which startles Liv and she jumps out of the chair beside her father's desk and crosses the tiny distance until she's at his side with her tiny hands clinging on to his arm.

"Daddy, I don't wanna be near that scary guy." She says and Jake immediately rolls his chair away from his desk enough to pick Liv up and sit her in his lap. "It's okay baby, he's not going to hurt you." He said as he kissed her head and she buried her face in his chest. Captain Holt heard the commotion and came out of his office. "Peralta, take Olivia and go to the break room. She seems scared and it looks like you have gotten quite a bit of work done." He says with a small smile as Jake stands up with his daughter in his arms and carries her into the break room.

"Okay Livz, what do you wanna do?" He asks once they're seated on the couch in the break room. "I wanna watch a movie." She says and cuddles into Jake's embrace even more. "What movie sweetie?" He asks. "Shrek!" She laughs. It has been her favourite movie ever since Jake showed it to her a month ago and she has made both of her parents watch it with her over fifteen times in that month. "Shrek again?" Jake laughs and pokes Liv's sides softly causing her to laugh and squirm in his arms. "Yeah! It's the bestest ever!" She says and hugs her father. "Well, can't argue with that." He laughs and puts Shrek on his phone on Netflix.

About halfway through the movie, Liv's snuggled into Jake's chest as much as she can be while still being able to breathe of course, and she is sound asleep. Jake shuts off the movie and moves so the he is lying down on the couch with Liv on top of his chest. He doesn't mean to fall asleep but in the end he does and is woken up an hour later when Terry and Rosa get back from their arrest and walk into the break room.

"That's so cute....I remember when my babies were small enough to do that. Terry's emotional." Terry says to Rosa. Rosa is stoic as usual, but there's a hint of a smile on her face when she looks over at Jake and his daughter cuddled on the couch fast asleep. She pulls out her phone and takes a photo. "Why'd you do that?" Terry asks. "Sending it to his wife." Rosa says, the faint hint of a suppressed smile on her face. "When'd you become so soft, Diaz?" Terry laughs. Before Diaz can threaten Terry, there's a sound of movement and a small sigh of someone waking up coming from the direction of the couch. They both look over and see that Jake has woken up. "Hey, how was the bust guys?" He says, sleep still evident on his voice. "Great. We got Stanley." Terry says. "Awesome." Jake replies and shifts his gaze to Liv to check if she's still asleep. "Why's Liv here?" Rosa asks, not angrily, just genuinely curious as to why Olivia is in the precinct, a place that is definitely not suitable for kids her age. "Sitter cancelled, my mom leaves for vacation tomorrow and Amy's parents live too far away for last minute babysitting so here she is." Jake says and kisses his daughter's forehead softly. Rosa nods and Terry smiles knowingly as they both exit the break room and return to their desks to finish the paperwork from their case.

Jake hears his phone go off and shifts to reach it, doing his best not to wake Liv in the process. It's a text from Amy.

"You and Liv are just the cutest things! I can't wait to see you both really soon! Boyle and I are on our way back. Love you!"

His heart melted a little at her message, but he was also confused as to how she knew what he and his daughter looked like at this very minute. As if she could read his mind she sent a quick follow up text: "Diaz sent me a pic of you guys napping! Xoxo" He smiled to himself at how much he loved her and then he heard the sound of Liv beginning to wake up.

"Daddy?" He tiny, sleep-laced voice said quietly. "Yeah baby, I'm right here. What's up?" He said as he pulled himself into a sitting position and held Liv in his lap against his chest. "Nothing, I just had a scary dream that I was alone and you weren't here when I woke up. I was scared." She says softly, trying her best not to cry. "Livz, baby, I'm right here. I promise I won't ever leave." He said and hugged her even tighter than he thought was possible against his chest as she let a few tears slip out of her eyes. "I know. I love you! You're the bestest daddy ever!" She says as she lets a smile take over her features and wraps her arms tightly around her father. "Thank you angel, I love you so much too!" Jake says and kisses her head as they hug.

It was at this moment that he saw Amy and Charles getting off the elevator into the bullpen. Amy and Jake locked eyes right away and she headed straight for the break room, only pausing for a second to deposit her jacket on her chair. "Hey my loves." Amy says as she enters the break room and takes a seat next to her husband and daughter on the couch. "Hi mama!" Liv says and hugs her, but won't leave her father's lap. "Hey Amez." Jake says and kisses his wife. "How was your day at work with daddy?" Amy asks Liv. "It was so much fun! We made pictures and did cases and watched Shrek and had a nap!" Liv says excitedly, recounting the day she spent with her dad. "Wow! That sounds like you had an amazing day, sweetie!" Amy says happily. "We sure did, didn't we Livz?" Jake smiled and kissed his baby girl. "Yeah!" She says happily. "Hey Livz, why don't you grab the pictures we made for mommy and I'm just going to go to the washroom quickly." Jake says. Olivia looks hesitant to let her father go, but eventually lets her mother take her into her lap and starts animatedly telling her about her day with Jake.

When Jake comes back not even five minutes later, Liv is just finishing telling Amy about their lunch. As soon as Jake sits down, Liv is already reaching over to sit in his lap again. Jake quickly sends Amy a text explaining how she's been really attached to him all day (so he doesn't say it out loud). Amy nods and then gets up to go finish her paperwork for the case.

Jake stands up with Liv in his arms and walks back to his desk as well. He sits in his chair with Liv in his lap and spins it around. She squeals with delight and Amy can't help but look up from her paperwork to see her goofy husband and daughter spinning around in his desk chair with identical looks of childlike joy on their faces. 'Yup, I definitely love those two so much.' Amy thinks to herself as she watches them play together.

When they both get tired of spinning, Liv is sat in Jake's lap, hugging him extra tight and he's hugging her right back. "I love you daddy, you're the best!" She says. "Yeah Jake, you're definitely the best dad." Amy smiles at him from across their desks. "I love you both so much." He says.

Jake looks at them both and smiles; Amez and Livz....Jake's two favourite girls.


	4. Cuddles on Stormy Nights

Today has been a long day at the 99th precinct for Detective Jake Peralta. It began with the Captain assigning him a seemingly easy case, and had ended with him working two hours overtime, being pushed into a brick wall and almost getting stabbed. But, the worst part of it was that he was away from his wife and six-week old baby girl for far too long. He didn't blame Holt, if anything he praised him. Holt had been giving Jake desk work and easy, not-too-dangerous cases ever since two weeks before Olivia was born. But being back in the field and coming close to serious injury more than once today has hit Jake hard. He lets his mind wander as he haphazardously packs his belongings into his messanger bag and heads to the parking garage. He gets into the drivers seat and begins his drive home. When he sees the dark clouds rolling in, he laughs lightly to himself of the irony of it all. Pathetic fallacy, he believes Amy told him it's called; when the weather matches the characters mood, and in the current story in his mind, he's he character.

When Jake finally pulls into the parking lot, the rain begins to fall so he quickly grabs his bag and locks the car before heading inside to their apartment. He's unlocking the door before he knows it. He leaves his bag and jacket on the hook by the door and his shoes underneath on the mat. He takes a few steps into the apartment, knowing that his daughter is most likely asleep, it is 8:30pm after all. 

"Jake?" he hears Amy's voice call from the kitchen. "Yeah, Amez, I'm home." he says and follows the sound of her voice. When he reaches the doorway of the kitchen, he sees his beautiful wife holding their daughter, who is wide awake. "Liv's not asleep?" he asks. "She refused to even be put down since I gave her a bath. I think she was waiting for you." Amy says with a small smile. As if on cue, Liv lets out a squeak and flails her arms in Jake's direction. "Come here angel." he smiles and takes his precious daughter into his arms. She immediately settles against his chest and her hand grips onto his flannel. "Told you, she missed her daddy." Amy smiles as she takes this opportunity of having free hands to grab herself and Jake two waters from the fridge. "I missed her too, and you of course. How was your day?" he asks, kissing his daughter's forehead first before leaning over and giving Amy a soft kiss on the lips. "It was good. We went for a short walk in the morning before it got too sunny. We had lunch and then she napped for a few hours this afternoon while I read and did some laundry. Then we had dinner and her bath. How about you, how was your day?" Amy asked. Jake mentally cringed. He didn't want Amy to be worried. "Oh, you know, worked a case with Charles....and I may have tripped down some stairs." he says, hoping she'll believe him. She looks at him, knowing there's something he isn't saying. "And by tripped I mean a two hundred pound man shoved me and I hit a brick wall....and his partner almost stabbed me." He says the last part quickly, hoping she won't hear. Of course, she does and her face drops. "Jake! Oh my god, are you okay, babe?" she asks, her eyes wildly flying over every part of his body she can see to make sure he isn't hurt. "Amez, I'm fine. Boyle took me to the hospital. They said I have a couple bruised ribs from the wall and a few scrapes that they cleaned up. I'll be fine." he says, brushing away her concern with a soft kiss to her lips. "Are you sure? Do you need me to do anything? Oh god, did you even have dinner?" she asks, concern lacing her voice. "Boyle and I stopped at the Chinese restaurant near the precinct on the way back. And yes, I'm okay Amez. Let's just go cuddle, that's all I wanna do right now is be with my girls." he smiled and followed Amy into the tv room.

Amy sat down on the couch and Jake sat down beside her, still holding Liv in his arms. Amy turned on the tv and put on old reruns of Law and Order and they watched. About halfway through the first episode, there was a rumbling sound in the distance. Amy looked over at Jake subtly, knowing that thunderstorms scare him. When they first started dating, he tried to act all tough whenever there was a thunderstorm and he pretended it didn't scare him. However, during their third month together, there had been this particularly intense storm and Jake's entire front had come crashing down and he cuddled into Amy in their bed with the blankets over his head and his face buried in the crook of her neck. She had asked why he didn't say anything beforehand and he honestly didn't know why. He knew she wouldn't make fun of him, or think lesser of him if she knew. Ever since that day though, every time it thunders, Amy makes sure to cuddle with Jake and make him feel protected, after all, he does the same for her with her fears.

The rumbling of thunder happens again and this time she can see the look in Jake's eyes darken with fear and she leans closer to him. "Come here." she says softly as she reaches over to him and gently pulls him closer. He lays his head in her lap and lays Liv on his chest. "You got her?" she asks, nodding in Liv's direction. "Yeah....I'll be okay if i have my girls." he smiles and leans up slightly to meet her lips. "I love you." she says and kisses his again. "I love you too." he says back and replaces his head on her lap. They both go back to watching the news on the tv until another thunder rumble sounds and Amy can feel Jake's muscles tighten in fear. She leans down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead and she runs her hand through his soft curls. "Thanks Amez." he says and turns his head so that he can press a small kiss to her thigh where his shirt that she's wearing is riding up. "I love you too." she smiles and playfully tugs gently on his hair as she leans down and presses soft kisses all over his face.

Jake calms down considerably after Amy begins running her fingers through his hair and they watch tv. About fifteen minutes later, a huge boom of thunder sounds and Jake jerks his body as best he can without harming Liv in any way. Amy gently pulls his head back to her lap and continues moving her fingers through his hair and leaving kisses on his face. Liv, who had dozed off on Jake's chest, woke with a start after the loud sound and grabbed at her fathers shirt. "I'm right here Liv. Daddy's right here baby." Jake says as he runs his hand up and down her tiny back and kisses her cheek. Amy places one more kiss on the corner of Jake's mouth and then straightens her back as she says softly, "let's go lie down in bed." Jake only nods in response before he is slowly shifting to a sitting position, Liv still held closely to his chest. They walk to their bedroom and he places Liv in her bassinet on his side of the bed, gently tucks her in, and places a kiss on her forehead before he whispers, "goodnight my angel, daddy loves you so much" to her and presses one last kiss to her tiny face. He quickly heads to the washroom to brush his teeth and change into pyjamas while Amy kisses Liv's forehead and says her goodnight. When Jake comes back, he and Amy get into bed and he kisses her softly. She nudges at him to roll onto his side so he can be the little spoon. He smiles and kisses her again, silently grateful that she's letting him be the little spoon tonight because she knows he's scared. "I love you so much." she says softly as she presses a soft kiss to the exposed skin on the back of his neck. "I love you too, so much." he says. She slides her hand under the bottom of his shirt and rests it on his stomach, slowly rubbing her thumb along the soft skin there as he mimics her actions on the back of her hand.

They cuddle together as the soft thunder rumbles fade away and they're left with the soft sound of each other's breathing as they slowly drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos/comments/prompts!!
> 
> i love you guys :)


End file.
